100 Percent Sale Off At The Silver Rush!
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: For as long as Freeside can remember, the Silver Rush has always been a spot of trouble and some very shady business. but for a certain Courier and her cronies, it was the perfect place to visit and "borrow" the store merchandise


**100% Percent Off Sale At The Silver Rush! All Must Go!**

 **I do not own any Fallout characters getting disintegrated or splattered into ludicrous gibs. All rights reserved. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

"Silver Rush, home of the finest laser and plasma weapons this side of New Vegas" the Courier remarked casually, her hand lazily placed on the holder of her trusty lever-action shotgun. Next to her was her trusted second in command Cass and their ever faithful AI light switches. After the Courier had done away with Father Elijah, incinerated the Sierra Nevada, convinced Ulysses to surrender, and tame the White Legs and finally having outsmarted the Think Tank, she decided that it would fit her better to have the assorted Big MT AI appliances accompany her and her crew

after some negotiations with Mr. House and in just five seconds, all AIs were safely housed in the Lucky 38, the hideout for our heroine and her cohorts.

It was a typical Friday afternoon for our wanderer. After successfully culling the monstrous Deathclaws occupying the Quarry Canyon, exterminating the entire Cazadore population all through the New Vegas terrain and having waged a one-woman assault on the Fort wiping out the entire Legionnaires housed there including Caesar himself. With her handy shaving razor and Caesar's blood she wrote a message for Legate Lanius, warning him and any survivors that what occurred at The Fort will most definitely be their fate as well should they continue their foolish quest which they know they will lose

"so, are we going in Boss?" Cass asked, the Courier concocting a brilliant strategy so clever, so astounding and so well-timed it would give Horatio Cain, Gil Grissom, MacGyver and every other pop culture strategist a run for their hard earned money. After finishing her plan, and making sure to arm herself with high level grade A weapons she and her team "borrowed" from the Fiends as well as the Enclave soldiers from the Capital Wasteland, the group marched right up to the door only to find a lowly stooge named Jacob blocking the way to their assignment at hand

"Hold on there lady, I'ma need you to drop your weapons" Jacob said, clearly naïve or just plain stupid to not see who he was talking to and what she is capable of and furthermore she eats Fiends, raiders, muggers, all kinds of street punks like Jacob's employers for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Without warning, Cass quickly blew the foolish mook's head off with one fire from her rifle, Jacob's body blowing up in a great big cloud of blood that splattered safely on the street

"Huh. The nerve of that guy, talking to our boss that way. We don't take orders from scum like **him** do we sweetie?" Light Switch 1 remarked, the Courier nodding silently as she politely looted her fallen victim's remains

Inside the Silver Rush, completely and blissfully unaware of what ensued outside, Gloria Van Graff and her brutish, soulless and just profoundly psychotic brother Jean-Baptiste were managing their front desk when out of nowhere, the door blew open and collided with two armed guards. Seconds later, screams were heard and the sizzling sound of green goo followed afterwards. Gloria was so busy, she didn't even see Jean-Baptiste let out a bloodcurdling scream as the blow of a ballistic fist was heard as his whole head and body went flying. Suddenly Gloria realized who the assassin was, and that her comeuppance for all her greed, cruelty to her employees and swindling the poor citizens of Freeside had finally arrived in the form of an immortal, cybernetic-enhanced, super-strong, highly armed ex-courier now the Queen of New Vegas and butcher to any and all who would be stupid enough to stand in her way. Benny was first, followed by Caleb, then Elijah, Dean Domino, the Think Tank, Caesar, Vulpes Inculta, Caesar's army, the Deathclaws and Cazadores followed, and now Gloria was about to join her dearly un-beloved brother and her henchmen in the fire down below. Gloria reached for her plasma pistol but suddenly…

 **BANG**

"Pleasure doing business with you both. I think I'll help myself to this place if u don't mind" Cass said cheerfully as she and the Courier began looting and pillaging the whole store. With the Van Graffs out of the way, the Courier got closer and closer to her conquest of the entire Mojave terrain. After she had concluded her all-clearance sale at the Silver Rush, she would then pay a visit to the Powder Gangers, the Jackals and finally eradicate the remaining Fiends at Vault 3.

"this is our best reward ever! I gotta say, this is way more fun than the Big MT!" Light Switch 2 said excitedly as the Courier tested out her new armory on a small band of foolish raiders loitering around a farmhouse. After the carnage ceased, she took a swig of her beer and exhaled with a satisfied sigh and smiled eagerly. Suddenly something caught her eye as she saw the headline on the New Vegas Paper

"Hmmm… Slavers in Paradise Falls… Bandit Gangs…." The Courier read, gently tucking the paper away as she motioned Cass forward as they began their course for Paradise Falls. As they made their way, a very ominous thought echoed in her head, as she thought just what to say to the unaware populace of Washington DC and Boston

Wait 'till they get a load of **ME**


End file.
